


The Training of Koops

by TheLadyArrendelle



Series: The Warpster Chronicles [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Metroid Series, Multi-Fandom, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Corruption, F/F, Gender Identity, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lesbian Sex, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, Other, Partial Mind Control, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyArrendelle/pseuds/TheLadyArrendelle
Summary: Bowsette is captured and held in Zelda's dungeon, and Lucina is tasked with making her a productive member of society, but things get complicated quickly.
Relationships: Bowsette/Lucina, Samus Aran/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Series: The Warpster Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656634
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Captivity and Introductions

Footsteps echoed as Zelda and Samus made their way down to the dungeon. Truthfully, Zelda had never had much use for it, things in Hyrule generally stayed relatively quiet. If there were problems, it was generally able to be handled locally. But, this prisoner was different. Bowser, King of Koopa's, had been captured, but not before being transformed by a magical crown, bound with sorcery to its wearer. The King had become a Queen, but Bowsette was still incredibly strong, and very formidable. "What do you think we should do with her, Sammy?" Zelda asked her amazonian companion.

"Beats me. I don't keep my prisoners, Z. I just get 'em unconscious and to the client as fast as possible. Truthfully, this one might be one of my biggest captures. Think we should hand her over to Mario and Peach?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "I'm not sure, maybe we should go visit them soon and see what they think." She sighed heavily. "Until then, however, she's our responsibility. Even under normal circumstances Bowser is a formidable foe, we're not sure how much of that power he still retains in this new form."

"Well, hopefully she doesn't still breath fire. I'm so tired of fire."

Zelda chuckled, "I thought you'd be used to it by now."

"Being used to something doesn't mean you have to like it dear."

"I know honey. We're here." The pair reached the bottom of the stairs and walked past several empty cells before arriving at the only one occupied. Bowsette sat, nude, on the bed in her cell. Her dark skin and flame red hair made her quite striking almost immediately. Her red eyes burned like fire as she glowered at her two jailers who had finally come into view. She let out a huff that was accompanied by small embers and a puff of smoke from her mouth. "Guess that answer that question huh," Samus murmured as the Koopa Queen stood. She was tall, a bit taller than Samus herself, with what seemed like a cock to match.

Bowsette strode to the cell door immediately, her nude form full of strength and litheness. She was sleek, she was strong, she was powerful. She nodded at the two appraisingly, twisting her lips into a smirk. Smiling, she exhaled steam through her teeth and placed her hands on the energy field that kept her inside her cell. Her cock was enormous, even soft it swung with a dominating presence between her legs.

"So. The lesbian bimbos return." She said, strutting as if they were ones in the cell. "Come to gloat? Go to Pipe World. I'll be out of here by tomorrow morning once I figure out this new body. Mark my words." She hefted a large breast up, looking at them with a snarling smirk. "This body's prime meat, don't you think?"

Zelda cleared her throat in a stern manner. "You're in no place to act to indignant Bowser."

"Or should we call you Bowsette now," interjected Samus. Flames shot from Bowsette's mouth as she looked at the pair with seething hatred. "Call me whatever you want, once I'm out of here I'm going to fuck both of you bitches again." She heaved up her huge cock, "mark my words, this is the last mistake you'll ever ma-AHHHHH!" The dragoness' speech was cut short as crackling magical lightning shot from small protrusions on the wall. Zelda had activated one of the cell's safeguards, crippling Bowsette. She writhed in pain, falling on her side onto the cold floor. She curled up, screaming, tucking her tail between her legs. 

With a wave of her hand, Zelda ceased the electrocution. "Ooo, guess all that talk doesn't amount to much huh bitch?"

"Sammy," Zelda quieted her companion, "Bowser, King of the Koopas, your crimes against not just the Kingdom of Hyrule, but the Mushroom Kingdom and beyond are unforgivable. You are a tyrant and a villain of the worst breed. As such, I, Queen Zelda of Hyrule, sentence you to servitude and reconditioning. The duration of this sentence is left to me, if and when I decide you are no longer a grave threat to those around, you will be released on your own recognizance. Until such time, you are to have your...less desirable tendencies curbed by any means necessary. This I decree."

Bowsette groaned and rolled about slowly, forcing herself to get to her knees. Shuddering, she noticed the crown had fallen off her head. YES! The magic of the electrocution had interfered with the magic of the crown! Her true strength would be revealed! She hefted herself upright, baring her chest proudly, and laughed as the crown disintegrated. "FOOLS! You have sealed your own doom. Witness me now as I, Bowser, return to my true form, and destroy this puny cell!" She thrust her hands out into the air, cackling maniacally.

Nothing happened.

Samus and Zelda looked at each other, then to Bowsette. "OOooookay.." Samus said.

Bowsette looked at her hands and thrust them into the air again, her whole body shivering. "What's going on?! WHY AM I NOT CHANGING BACK?!" She cried out. Lowering her hands, she suddenly spat an enormous fireball at the energy shield keeping her in. The explosion knocked her back and did not break the shield, only serving to further humiliate her as she was forced onto the ground again by her tantrum.

Choking, she cried out. "It hurts!" clutching at her throat, like she was dying. "It hurts, it hurts!"

Samus was shocked by what she saw and turned to Zelda, who explained: "I wouldn't try that again. That crown you so triumphantly mocked is not only the source of your new form, but it's now the only thing binding you to the powers you once held. If it only had it's original magic, that wouldn't be true, but Midna and I weaved our own spell onto it. In your effort to free yourself, you've actually weakened yourself farther." Zelda pressed a Sheikah relief on the wall, causing the field to lower. "Sammy, if you please."

It took Samus a moment to understand Zelda's request, but she soon understood what was being asked of her. She nodded and stepped into the cell, kneeling in front of their wheezing and gasping captive. She reached down to her boot, and pulled a small object from a secret compartment. Samus jabbed the object into Bowsette's neck, her signs of distress dissipated. "Wh-wha..." Bowsette struggled to speak. "That was an emergency healing stim, not that I'm sure you deserved it. They're not cheap either, so you're gonna have to work that off too. Surprised you remembered it was there, Z."

"I know where all your secrets are," she replied with a smile. "Come, let her think about her predicament now. She'll need rest too, her sentence begins tomorrow. I'll send down food at dinner time, until then, you can just sit here and think about what you've done." Samus exited the cell and Zelda re-enabled the field. The pair turned and walked away, leaving their prisoner alone in her cell. "wait...waiit," Bowsette could only manage a hoarse whisper still as her throat continued to heal. She was alone, truly alone now.

It was the silence that began to get to her and made her understand that she might not get out of here with her pride and sanity intact. No sounds of minions preparing for war or just bantering in the halls. No wind. No advisors to talk to, no children to look after. Just nothing. Bowsette couldn't sleep that night. She simply felt too alone. She cursed herself, cursed the crown that trapped her like this, cursed the fates that led to her being captured. She wasn't weak.

Was she?

She had PRIDE. She was GLORIOUS. She would NEVER submit to ANYONE. She was QUEEN of the K- she realized abruptly that she had thought of herself as queen instead of King, and her self-motivating spiel deflated. It was already getting to her. It didn't feel that bad, being female. Bowser had never really cared for genders in the first place, being a dragon-turtle. He was male, but there was virtually no difference in his kind between the males and females.   
It was the self that mattered. The personality, the power. The strength. He still had that. She still had that. So, she reasoned, it wouldn't be that big of a deal if she was a girl now. That wasn't where her power came from. If anything..

She liked how she looked. She liked how she felt. Maybe... maybe this form was an upgrade. Once she got her powers back, she-

Someone approached.

Bowsette walked as close as she could to the barrier and glared down the hall. But to her surprise, it was neither Zelda nor Samus, it was someone she had never seen before. This blue haired girl was smaller than most, but still carried a commanding aura around her. "Who-"

"I am Lucina, Princess of the Halidom of Ylisse, and...your new trainer."

"Trainer!? You little bi-AHHHH!" Lucina commanded the magical lightning in the cell. "Her Majesty has granted me control over your cell, and over you. Her and The Hunter have more pressing matters to attend to than making something out of you. So they enlisted me."

"And what makes you so special?" Bowsette spit the words as she spoke. She panted, recovering from the magical shock.

"Since you asked, my father is the Exalt of Ylisse, and my mother is the grand strategist that helped him get to that position. Being taught by them both, I was best equipped to train you. Now," she said as she lowered the barrier, "get dressed." Lucina tossed Bowsette a set of maid clothes. "Those are tailored to you, to accommodate your...extra features. As Bowsette held up the dress, she saw indeed that the dress was backless to accommodate her shell, along with a pair of white shorts (like boyshorts), white stockings, and black shoes.

"Do you seriously expect me to wear this?"

"Either that or strut around nude for all to see," she eyed the large dragoness, "Either way suits me."

Bowsette thought for a moment, "I choose neither!" She dropped the dress to the floor and rushed Lucina, clawed hands extended. But before she even knew what happened the smaller, more agile fighter took hold of her arm and tossed her over her hip to the ground. Bowsette's superior strength had left as well. She was now only as strong as her frame allowed. She was now, for the first time, relatively ordinary. 

"Well...is that out of your system now? I'll ask you once more, get dressed please." Lucina had remained cool and stoic, as she had been taught...but still, being rushed by a large nude woman with...endowments such as hers did almost put her off balance.

Bowsette hefted herself onto her knees steadily, panting. Without the magic enhancements the crown gave her form she was also winded by exerting herself so much. Her body was new and nubile now, and she would have to rebuild her strength and speed from the ground up.. or else risk exerting herself overly much as she had just tried to, and be quickly exhausted. Standing, she glared heavily at Lucina, taking her look of her 'trainer's' body, not caring about social niceties or etiquette.

"You can go suck a fireflower." She growled. "I'm not wearing that."

Lucina tsked. "Well, I did say you could go around nude. I'll take that as your choice." She hmphed loudly. "Speaking of powerups, after you've had breakfast you'll be given a specially enchanted mushroom. You will eat it. All of it."

Raising an eyebrow, Bowsette didn't understand. Wouldn't that just make her stronger? If they were stupid enough to think she wouldn't use that strength to try to escape, she wouldn't say no. She just grinned, showing a mouthful of teeth. "Fine."

"Good!" Lucina said. "Your first agreement to do as I say. You're going to come along perfectly. The more you do what I say, the easier it will become to justify doing what I say. It's a slippery slope, little girl. You're going to shell slide all the way down, courtesy of my training. Now, as for your breakfast."

Bowsette followed Lucina up the stone steps to the dining room on the first floor. As she walked past the various staff or guests, she felt something...unusual. Shame? She's generally pretty used to being without clothing in her normal form, but now...something felt different. She started walking with less confidence than she had been initially. Thankfully, the dining room wasn't that far and they arrived relatively quickly. Bowsette made her way to the table before being stopped by Lucina. "Sorry, your plate's over there," she motioned to what was essentially a dog bowl. Inside of the bowl however was an actual, proper breakfast of scrambled eggs mixed with sausage. 

"Are you fucking insane!? What makes you think I'd get down and eat from a bowl like a mongrel!?"

"You either do, or you don't eat. You can either eat this nice breakfast that I'm sure someone worked very hard on, or I can march you back down to your cell. As I said, if you eat, you'll be given a treat," she smiled cutely at her own little rhyme.

'Is this bitch serious,' Bowsette thought, 'she wants me to eat from a dog bowl? ...I am really hungry, it's been at least two days since I've eaten anything. Maybe if I play along I'll find a way out of this dump. But, still...'

"Fine." Bowsette said. "But I'm eating it on the table. Bitch." She muttered, trying to pick up the dog bowl, only to find it was locked down to the floor. She glared back at Lucina, who smiled and rolled her eyes. "...fine. Only because it'll give the energy I need to kick your smug ass.." She grumbled, slowly falling to her knees and reaching out for the eggs and sausages.

"Uh uh uh!" Lucina said. "Hands off. It's a pet bowl. You'll eat like a pet, not like a girl. You may eat like a girl when you earn that privilege." As Bowsette's fury rose and Lucina saw she might be pressing too hard too fast, she continued smugly. "Eat this way now and I'll let you use your hands for lunch." Partially subdued, Bowsette sighed and lowered herself degradingly to the bowl to eat her meal without her hands.

'Yes,' Lucina thought. 'You're already accepting my orders as the easier route. Soon you'll do what I say without putting up so much fight. Of course, I'll make it pleasurable for you to obey.. then you'll have to fight your body to resist as well, and you're going to lose that fight, girl. You have no idea what kinds of pleasures a woman can have...'

She snuck up behind Bowsette as the girl ate.. reached out..

And detached the shell from Bowsette's back, jumping back and keeping it out of reach while holding out two plump mushrooms in her hands. "If you do everything I say today, you'll get your shell back at the end of today's lessons. Starting with eating your vegetables- they make you strong." She giggled, tossing the mushrooms at Bowsette's feet.

"My-my shell!" Bowsette was stunned. She never thought about losing her shell, it was bizarre how she now felt, almost more naked than she physically was. "Give me back my shell!"

"Uh-uh-uh. You have to do everything I say, then you can have your shell back, like I said. So eat."

Bowsette looked genuinely distressed and picked up both mushrooms and ate them quickly. They had an almost creamy texture, and were actually quite good. "Ok, I ate your stupid mushrooms. Now gimme back my sh- what?" Bowsette's words were cut off as her breasts began to tingle. Soon that tingling became a warmth as her boobs started growing. She dropped to her knees as the sensation overwhelmed her, a moan escapes her mouth as her sensitivity increases.   
Flesh stretched and expanded as her already bountiful breasts continued to grow. She could feel their weight increasing, the pressure of which sent waves of electric pleasure through her body. She fell forward, catching herself with her hands, allowing her massive tits to hang like udders. With every heartbeat, the blood coursing through her veins triggered a surge of pleasure from her nipples. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, she felt their growth halt. Saliva ran from her gaping mouth as she panted and sighed. Barely able to move as even the slightest movement made her quiver in ecstasy. "Wha...what did you do to me?"

Lucina was awestruck, she knew what the mushrooms would do, but she had never seen it. Was...was she wet? Lucina had never had much time for sexual relationships, or relationships at all for that matter. Now here she was in control of this fierce dragoness, it surprisingly excited her. "What does it look like? The mushrooms I gave you have now quadrupled the size of your breasts, and," she reached down and pinched one of her nipples, eliciting a sharp gasp and a moan from her trainee, "they've grown equally more sensitive."

Placing the shell upon the table and stepping between it and Bowsette, Lucina continued to play with her trainee's nipples, pinching, massaging and for the moment having simple fun with the sheer sensitivity. Her tits were truly cow tits now, enormous and heavy. "First lesson, who are you?" She hefted the breasts up. 

"I'm Bowsette, now give me-" Wrong answer! Lucina twisted Bowsette's nipples harshly and brought the moaning dragoness to her knees. Pleased, Lucina realized that Bowsette wasn't even considering putting up a fight, wanting her shell back just that badly. "Ooooah~! Don't- don't-"

"I can do whatever I want to you. That's our relationship now. The sooner you accept this, the better it'll feel for you." Lucina said, suddenly delivering a sharp judo kick to Bowsette's torso, knocking her onto her back roughly, unkindly. She then sat on her new girl's midsection, placing both hands on those plushy, pillowy mammoth tits. "Your name, for now, is Titty Princess. Say it."

"You can go to paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaugh!" Bowsette cried out as she was molested, and ashamedly realized she was getting... strange feelings all up and down her body from this. Her body liked this. What were these moans coming from her throat, these writhing motions she'd never seen in a woman before? Why did it turn her on so much?

Lucina was questioning much the same things, growing very wet herself as she played with her new trainer. "SAY IT. Or no shell!"

"I'm a titty princess, I'm a titty princess! Geez!" Bowsette cried out, giving in.

"See, that wasn't so hard now was it? Oh!," Lucina felt something behind her, she turned to look and saw Bowsette's huge cock standing firm as it laid against her ass, "well, something's hard at least." She had seen penises before, when you're trying to survive with a group of soldiers, sometimes privacy wasn't a luxury you could afford. But she had never seen one this large, or been this close to one. She reached back, seemingly confident, but her heart was racing, and took hold of it teasingly.  _ 'It's so big, _ ' she thought, _ 'and so hard. But...I can't, not yet.'  _

"We'll take care of that in due time," she said with a smile, "now," she stood, "I have something for you my Titty Princess."

Bowsette snarled at the name thrown at her, "Haven't you done enough?"

"Oh, we've only just begun," Lucina bent over and picked up a leather case that had been sitting on the floor next to the table. She placed it on the tabletop, unfastened it's buckles, and began rummaging. Within moments she retrieved a chain, with clamps on each end, along with another long chain, with a clasp on one end. She gathered both in her hand and walked back to Bowsette, now on her knees. 

"Oh hell no, no way, you're not putting those on me!"

"Oh, is that so," Lucina glanced over at the shell.

Bowsette grumbled, clearly distressed at not having her shell, "F-fine. Just get it over with." She looked ashamedly to her side and Lucina knelt down and gently attached both clamps. Each of Bowsette's nipples felt like they were on fire, the clamps were tight, not unbearably so, but they weren't going to come off on their own. Once those were attached, Lucina also added the other chain, clipping it on the chain hanging between her nipples. "Alright," she stood once more, "now, I'm going to lead you 5 laps around this table. You will follow, on hands and knees, is that understood?"

Bowsette looked at the table, it was very long, probably around 40 feet. She had no choice, she dropped to her hands… and nodded.

"Now, as we walk I'm going to talk. I want you to listen very, very closely. For the first part I want you to repeat everything I say. I will pause and say 'Repeat' to let you know when." Lucina jerked the chain she held, causing the tits to swing forward and Bowsette to cry out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. The sensitivity was so great, she couldn't stand it. "You are my pet. Repeat." Lucina started to walk.

"You are my pet." Bowsette spat out defiantly. She was rewarded with another jerk on the chain and collapsed on the floor briefly. Lucina continued walking, forcing Bowsette to quickly get to her hands and knees to follow as her tits were pulled forward, biting back tears. Her cock was thumping against the ground now. It felt insanely good. "I am your pet." She got out, when Lucina threatened to tug again.

"You will obey me. Your purpose is to obey me. Repeat." Lucina said. To actually get to put her training ideas into practice was thrilling her. She wanted so badly to rub herself or fondle herself or find relief somehow. This was hot. She was finding Bowsette very, very attractive like this and it was causing serious issues for her.

"I will obey you. My purpose- ugh! is to obey you." Bowsette said, crawling obediently along. One lap down. 

"You've just done as I said and admitted you're nothing but my pet." Lucina said, that heat rising in her loins and her voice. "You're being a very good girl. My very good girl." She crowed. "Think about that. You're doing what I tell you to do. You're obeying me. Repeat."

"I'm doing what you tell me to do. I'm obeying you." Bowsette agreed, the words gnawing at her. Why was she not fighting? Could Lucina be... right? This body felt good. Obeying felt good. As her nipples dragged on the ground part of her resistance cracked- the all important realization that she should be fighting this.

"I.. won't fight you.." Bowsette realized, lowering her head, and surprising Lucina.

" _ Good _ girl.."

The laps went on like this, with Lucina making sure to point out that Bowsette was giving up at the end of every lap, discussing her mental transformation into a pet with excited and increasingly aroused giddiness.

"You belong to me."

"I belong to you." 

"You're nothing but my little slut."

"I'm... nothing but... your little.. slut..."

"What do sluts like? Answer."

"S....sex?" Bowsette answered in confusion. She was rewarded with a jerk on the chain- and was stunned to realize that what had been punishment when this started was now a reward. She enjoyed having her super sensitive nipples pulled on.. Now that she'd accepted it was inevitable, it didn't seem so bad.

"Sluts do anything for pleasure. You're a slut. Repeat."

"Sluts do anything for pleasure. I'm a slut."

"You'll do anything for pleasure."

"I'll do anything for p-pleasure."

"Obeying me is pleasurable."

"Obeying you is pleasurable." Bowsette admitted. 

The words drained at her resistance and will to fight, and she was now truly listening to listen. She would regret what she said later, but for the moment she was swept up in this and playing her part. The part she needed to play to survive this. She held onto that- that she was just doing this to get through it. She wasn't really a slut.. right? Sluts did anything for pleasure. She was doing anything for pleasure.. could it be she really was a slut? Was obeying this bitch turning her into a slut?

"You're a slut because you obey me for pleasure." Lucina concluded, putting a dominating voice to Bowsette's thoughts. "Rep-"

"I'm a slut because I'm obeying you for pleasure." Bowsette groaned. This weird feeling between her legs and the heat inside her demanded to be given attention. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to jerk off really badly, but she knew that would be disobeying.

''Sluts don't disobey, cuz obeying feels good. I want to keep feeling good. I'm a slut..'' said Bowsette of her own pained volition.

Lucina stopped beside her and grasped Bowsette's cock, smiling. "Good sluts get rewarded." She whispered, patting Bowsette's head. She was so horny now. She could feel they both were. So she kicked Bowsette over onto her back again, rudely reminding her of her place, and kneeled beside her. She wrapped the chains slowly around Bowsette's cock, hooking them in place. Now the movement of Bowsette's tits would jerk off her cock, and the bouncing of her cock would pull on her tits. The chains kept the cock oriented upwards, at Bowsette's tits and face. Lucina sat behind Bowsette and pulled her head onto her lap, letting her stare directly at her chained up tits and cock. 

Bowsette realized immediately she was going to be forced to cum onto her own face. 

"Good sluts get to cum." Lucina said, and gave Bowsette's tits a firm shake.

This started a chain reaction where Bowsette's cock was rubbed up and down by the cold chains, roughly, but she was tough enough and her cock large and girthy enough that it didn't hurt, but felt good- like a chain hand was jerking her off. This made her hump her hips instinctively in response which made her cock bounce up and down, which tugged on her tits, which jerked her cock..

"Oh gooooooooosh~!" Bowsette cried out, trying her best to keep her calm and not writhe whorishly in Lucina's lap. She still had her pride.. she still had her pride, damnit!

_ WHY DID IT FEEL SO GOOD TO DO THIS?~  _ She thought to herself.

Lucina's mind was racing, this wasn't technically what she was supposed to be teaching, but it felt so good she couldn't hold herself back anymore. Bowsette was still learning discipline, even if it wasn't what her clients asked for specifically. She continued massaging, squeezing, and jiggling her captive's mammoth mammaries. She loved the feeling of Bowsette's breasts in her hands, her eyes however were now focused on her slave's huge cock. Fascinated by its size, _ 'what it would feel like,' _ she wondered, _ 'to have it inside me?' No, _ she resolved,  _ not yet, the subordinate can't have too much power over their superior too early.  _

Bowsette's tongue lolled out of her mouth as she bucked her hips, for the moment she was lost to the pleasure, she needed release and bucked harder in order to achieve her goals. The cold steel had warmed now from her heat, she could feel it coming. Her breathing became heavy and fast, she knew she was going to take it all to the face, but she was so close now it didn't matter. "I'm-I'm cumming! I'mgonnacum, ohhhh!" She moaned loudly and deeply as the first shot went off. Her cock twitched as a huge rope of hot, thick cum landed across her face, forehead to chin.   
The second shot landed mostly in her own mouth, she was too dazed from her ongoing orgasm to even try to swallow, and it flowed out of the corners of her mouth, dribbling onto Lucina's legs. Her orgasm felt like it would never end as she continued to coat her face and tits with her own cum. But with each spurt came a twitch and a pull, causing her to orgasm even more in a lewd loop. But with each twitch and pull from her mighty cock, the clamps slipped every so slightly, until they finally came loose, freeing Bowsette's cock as cum continued to fly.

Before Lucina even knew what happened a spurt of jizz landed square on her face, followed quickly by another that landed in her agape mouth. It was...delicious. She had never tasted anything like this before…

Bowsette's orgasm finally died down, although some cum still leaked onto her stomach. Lucina had scooped the cum that had landed on her face with her finger and discreetly swallowed it. Bowsette panted, her huge, cum covered chest heaved. "Well, uh, good...good work slave, you obeyed my every instruction." Bowsette had no reaction, her intense orgasm had left her momentarily comatose.

Lucina grasped Bowsette's cock curiously, looking at the woman. The woman, not a monster, not a "bowsette", she realized, but a person, a being. A woman. She could see that this fiery girl was out of it, extremely out of it, from the chain of orgasms she'd just been forced to endure. To cum like a woman but ejaculate with a cock must be very draining, she realized. So much cum was pumped out. She would need to feed her a big meal to make sure her next orgasm was equally powerful.

She gently leaned forward, looking at the woman as she slept. She wasn't comfortable thinking of her as "Bowser". It was such a rough, monstrous name. This was a woman who was writhing, had been moaning, that she was molding into a slave. Titty Princess. Little Girl. She needed something to call her that fit her properly. A label to think of her as. Perhaps Koops? She smiled. Koops was a good name. A pet name. This woman was her pet now. Koops. She sighed softly and kissed the woman's forehead. "You're going to be such a good time."

She stared at that cock quietly, licking her lips.

Koops would be out for a while. Right? She wouldn't notice. Good. She reached out, taking the amazingly still erect cock, and brought it to her lips slowly.. and sucked. 

_ MMM! _

She popped it back out, groaning as it slapped onto her face. She must look so dirty right now, she realized. Big ol’ dinosaur dragon cock on her face. She was licking it. It was so tasty. She began to clean up all the cum, eager for the next hit, eager to swallow, eager to suck. She grasped the cock firmly and gave it a slow pump, cum oozing out of the tip. She swallowed the head then, and pushed it down as far as it would go, bobbing her head up and about on it.

That was when Koops instinctively jerked her hips up from pleasure, and Lucina suddenly found her lips on the base of the cock, the rest settled in her throat, the head spewing cum straight into her stomach.

Lucina gulped and gagged on Bowsette's cock, her throat coaxing out every last drop of cum. _ 'How...how can there be so much? I can't make a bigger mess though, Zelda might fire me, and I need to prove that I can do this. _ ' She kept her head down, her gagging continued and she had trouble breathing, but she held firm as she felt the cum gather in her stomach, warm and thick. Eventually the unconscious woman's balls were drained once again and Lucina was able to pull the cock from her throat. She felt...full, and warm, like eating a bowl of soup. 

She stared at the sleeping form before her, her cum-covered body glistened in the light.  _ 'I need to get her cleaned up before someone sees all this. What...what if I just...' _ Lucina moved alongside her sleeping slave, and leaned over to her stomach. She hesitantly stuck her tongue out, and gently licked along Bowsette's skin, cleaning as much cum as she could with her mouth. _ 'I wonder if all semen tastes like hers...or is Koops just special?'  _

She did her best to clean Bowsette's stomach thoroughly before moving to her massive tits. The instant her tongue touched skin, her sleeping slave quivered slightly, and let out a small moan with her breath.  _ 'I'll have to do this slowly, carefully.' _ She bathed Bowsette's breast as softly as she could, eliciting soft moans and murmurs. _ 'How is this...so good?' _ Lucina's mind became lost to the moment, and without thinking she took Bowsette's nipple into her mouth, suckling and licking. She just...needed it. She continue suckling absent mindedly like a child, but then, she noticed the soft sighs had died down. 

"Hey!"  
Lucina froze, tit in mouth.   
"Waddaya doin down there?"  
Lucina's carelessness had awoken the dragon from her slumber.

Lucina released Bowsette's tit from her mouth with a pop. "I...uh, I needed to wake you up. You need to go wash up, then you can have your shell back, as promised." Bowsette's head began to clear as her brain booted itself up.  
"Uh-huh, sure, I'm sure that's why you had my tit in your mouth, suckling like a child. What? Mommy wasn't there for you?" The words stung at Lucina, while it was true her mother currently lived, in her timeline, both her mother and father had been killed. 

"Get up," Lucina stood and snatched the chains, balling them in her fist, semen still coated a good portion of them, but she honestly didn't care. "Come on, I'm taking you to the washroom." Bowsette stood weakly, but soon she regained her composure and followed Lucina out of the door, her face, hair, and one breast still glazed with cum. 

The washroom wasn’t far, but the walk seemed like it never ended, Lucina did her best to keep her composure, but the pain of having to live through her parent’s deaths caused her aura to change to one more melancholy. Bowsette could sense the change, she didn’t know what had happened, but she could tell she struck a major nerve.   
“Hey,” she finally spoke up, “look I’m...sorry, I guess, for what I said earlier. But, I mean-”

“It’s ok,” Lucina interrupted, “there’s no way you could’ve known. But maybe you can try not being so mean and hateful all the time, then you wouldn’t have these types of awkward situations. Surely even you can understand what it’s like to love someone, and maybe even to lose them. Here we are.” She stopped in front of the door to the washroom, “Go get cleaned up, and you’ll get your shell back.”

Bowsette looked to the ground, then up to Lucina, “Promise?”

Lucina nodded and then looked her straight in the eyes, “Promise.”

Bowsette nodded, and then stepped through the doorway. “If there’s one thing you’ll learn about me Koops, it’s that I always keep my word.” With that she shut the door and locked it.   
“K...Koops?” asked Bowsette.

Bowsette walked to the shower and turned the knob, letting the water heat up as steam built in the room. The day had barely begun but her mind was already filled with thoughts and contemplations. Just days ago she had been her normal self, Bowser, King Koopa, strong, relentless. Now what was she? What had she let herself become? Weak...and powerless. Toyed with. Though...it had been the most intense pleasure she had ever experienced. But...at what cost? Dignity? Power? Gone… What was she without those?

The water had reached her desired temperature and she stepped inside. She had been so lost in thought she had forgotten about the cum drying on her. Her cum...this is what she had become, so quickly. What would Peach think of her now? ‘ _ Surely even you can understand what it’s like to love someone.’  _ Lucina’s words ricocheted in her mind. She did, in fact, understand. She had devoted most of her life to trying to win over Peach’s heart. She had amassed fortune, power, had built and razed kingdoms for the one she loved. But it was never enough. She was never enough. Nothing...nothing she did was ever good enough. It wasn’t fair. Why...why can’t she be loved? Tears started welling in her eyes, immediately carried away by the water cascading down around her.

Lucina walked briskly down the hall, stopping to grab a towel from one of the linen closets, as she returned to the dining room to clean up what mess was left. Once finished, she packed up her things, collected Bowsette’s shell, and returned back the way she came. When she arrived back at the washroom she heard the water running. She quickly and quietly unlocked and opened the door setting the shell and a fresh towel she had grabbed on a dressing table. She turned to leave but stopped. Was that...crying? She crept closer to the shower, listening more intently. It was. Bowsette sobbed gently in the shower, her head down as the water washed over and ran down her dark skin.  
“H-hey Koops? Are...are you ok?”

Bowsette sniffled, "What are you doing in here? Can't I get some privacy?"

"Sorry I...I brought you some stuff. And I heard you-"

"Heard me what?"

"Crying."

"What would I have to cry about?" She sniffled again, she knew she wasn't fooling anyone, but she didn't want to admit it.

"I...don't know, is it anything you'd like to talk about?"

"What? With you?"

"Well...who else is there?"

Bowsette thought for a moment, she was right. Barely anyone had ever even asked her about how she felt. And now, there was no one at all. No one except her. "...Well...there's this girl-"

"You mean Peach?"

"...Yeah. And everything I've ever did for her was just...never enough." She started to cry again. Thankfully, she thought, she was still behind the curtain. "And now I'm like this and...I'm stuck here...she's never gonna like me..."

"No...she probably won't."

"Oh well thanks a lot!"

"I didn't mean it like that...it's just...if everything you did, you did for her, and she still didn't love you...then that's just it...and there's nothing more you can do."

"But why? Why can't I have love too?"

"No one says you can't, it just...isn't going to be with her." Lucina hesitantly pulled back the curtain and stepped inside, fully clothed. She wasn't sure why, but she knew she needed to be close to her. "Hey...I'm...I'm sorry too. For what I said. I know as much about you as you know about me...I...I didn't know."

"Well... this is kind of a low point for me." Bowsette said, sniffling. She didn't mind the intrusion of Lucina into the shower. It felt right. "I... I need to get over her.I need to move on. My heart needs to heal." She confessed, looking towards Lucina. "And.. and here I am, being trained to be a slutty slave. I feel.. Worthless.."

"Aw, don't feel that way!" Lucina cried out softly. "You're not worthless, Koops."

"What's with the Koops?" Bowsette said angrily.

"It's.. my name for you. As a woman." Lucina tried to explain.

"As a .. woman?" Koops asked. "You mean you see me as-"

"A woman, yes." said Lucina, sighing. "I know that can't be help-"

"You see me as a person. As an individual. I.. I was a king. But I didn't find happiness. You see me... you see me." Koops was crying. "I'm Koops. I'll be Koops. I'll be your Koops..." 

Lucina reached out and Koops accepted, and the two girls embraced, hugging hard and tightly as the water poured over them. Desperate for comfort, Koops buried her head and horn against Lucina's shoulder. Lucina squeezed Koops firmly, just holding her. The seconds passed, and their breathing mutually grew heavy.

Koops looked up at Lucina's eyes, searching. Lucina was giving her a definition. A chance. A person to be. She needed to get over Peach. She needed to move on. She needed- She needed Lucina. She reached up and suddenly kissed Lucina hard, her lips settling atop the princess’.

Lucina was stunned by the action. She hadn't really expected such a display of emotion. She quickly gave in though, she knew Koops needed this. She needed it too, she admitted. Her life until recently had constantly perilous, she never had a chance to form any...close relations with anyone. She had kissed people before sure, but it had never progressed much farther than that. She embraced the moment and returned Bowsette's kiss. They both needed this, this little moment in time. 

Eventually Bowsette pulled herself back, "Sorry! I...I just-"

"It's ok, I understand. You didn't do anything wrong. Emotions are something everyone has to deal with." She looked up into the tall dragoness' red eyes, just staring for a moment, taking in some of the detail. "Well uh...I guess we should get out of these shower then," she said with a nervous kind of laugh. "I- I brought your shell, and a towel. Then it's back to your cell. Do you...do anything? Y'know...for fun. I can arrange for something to be brought to you as long as you behave."

"Well, I used to play these.. war.. games." Koops said hesitantly. "I liked to play games. In fact, I'd always call a truce if a game was underway. I also liked to party. Or race!" She smiled, remembering her times on the courses. "Or.. fight. Any kind of competition. But if it's just me I guess that's not going to happen, huh?" She smiled sadly at Lucina.

"Games? I'm sure we can.. get you a game of some sort. I can arrange for a computer, at the very least." Lucina said.

Koops face brightened. "A computer? I'm not very familiar with those, I prefer to use magic over technology. For all the good that did me."

"Well, you can use your free time figuring it out. I'm told a lot of people like to play games on computers." Lucina assured Koops.

Koops suddenly leaned forward and embraced Lucina again tightly, hugging her close. Lucina returned the hug, nodding her head slightly in approval. After a moment, Koops pulled back again, and the two stared at each other for a moment. Koop's eyes flicked down to Lucina's lips, and she moved in slightly. Lucina hesitated, but didn't pull back. The dragoness kissed her, this time with Lucina's consent, and the two closed their eyes and warmly enjoyed each other's affections. Hands wandered, hearts thumped, and time passed as they just kissed, exploring each other's lips and letting their emotions cool off via gentle, nubile love.

After some time their lips parted mutually. "Um...Ok, so uh...tomorrow you'll have more training ok?"

"Hm...alright. Y'know...you're - you're not so bad Lucy."

Lucina gave a small smile but quickly hid it. "Ok, now, back to your cell, and I'll see what I can do about getting you something to help pass the time ok?"

Bowsette nodded, collected her shell, causing a rush of relief to wash over her, and followed Lucina back to her cell. She hesitated at the threshold, but took a deep breath and stepped back inside. She heard the woosh of the barrier as it reformed and turned to look one last time at Lucina, their eyes met briefly, then Lucina cast her gaze to the floor and turned away, leaving Bowsette alone again, but not as lonely as she was.

Lucina walked hurriedly back to the washroom, collected her things, and made her way to her room. Once inside she quickly shut and locked the door, sat her things on the floor, and began to strip out of her wet clothes. Now that she was alone, her mental defenses fell, and a burning sensation grew in her nether regions. She made her way over to her bed and laid down on her back, release was desperately needed. She slid her hand down to her hot, wet sex, rubbing hard against her clit. With all that had happened today, she knew this wouldn't take long. Her other hand squeezed and kneaded at her small breasts.   
As she recalled with vivid detail the taste of Bowsette's cock and cum, the tenderness of her kisses, she inserted two of her fingers. Finding that perfect spot, she pressed, rubbed, and thrust with her fingers, her palm keeping pressure on her sensitive nub. Her mind was flooded with thoughts and fantasies of her lovely trainee. Small sighs and moans escaped her lips, she writhed in pleasure, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes tight. She could feel the end nearing and held her pace steady, giving her nipple a hard pinch and a pull was the last straw.

She let out a small squeak as her orgasm hit. That squeak became a moan as pulses of ecstasy spread across her body. Her hips bucked, and mind melted, the sensation was almost overwhelming. She spasmed slightly as her orgasm finally subsided, the flames doused for now. She breathed heavily, unable to open her eyes for a time out of fear that any slight movement would trigger an aftershock. 

When she was finally able to function again, she cleaned herself up, got dressed, replaced the bed linens, and laid down on the bed. She was exhausted, it was only a little after noon, but much had happened during the day, and she craved the respite of a nap. As she made herself comfortable and drifted off to sleep, she thought of Koops, and what she may have been thinking about at that moment, down in that cell. 'Maybe...maybe she can be rehabilitated. If she is...then maybe...we could...' Her thoughts drifted off as sleep took her, too tired to hang on any longer.


	2. Implanted Commands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucina takes Bowsette for indoctrination training, but things get complicated quickly.

Koops awoke to a raging hard-on, and pulled herself off her shell with a blinking, dozy stare, looking down at it. After a moment she recalled that yes, she was still captured, and those were still her enormous tits in the way. _Her_ enormous tits.. she grabbed one experimentally and was pleased (and dismayed to find that she was pleased) that it was still extremely pleasurable. She gasped softly, pulling on a nipple. She felt so good. So good. There was no way being a woman was all that bad if she could wake up to this. One hand lingered to her cock, about to grasp it.

_Has it ever been this big?_ She wondered. _It hadn't changed in size, but then, before her frame had been mighty, monstrous and powerful. She'd kept her mighty, monstrous, powerful cock at least. She could take refuge in her pride. Yes. She would be cock-proud._ She smirked to herself.

Lucina called out, "Already playing with yourself? Tsk tsk, Koops!"

"Lucy!" Koops said, in a mixture of happiness and dismay. "Er, I was just.. inspecting. INSPECTING."

"Uh huh." said the trainer smugly, folding her arms. "Get out of bed, sleepyhead. I let you sleep in, but today's training is starting rough and we're going to embarrass you day long. If you agree to put on the outfit I've got for you, I'll do you a special favor." Which was also a favor to herself, Lucina admitted.

"Oh, great. What is it this time?" Koops asked, slowly pulling herself upright.

Lucina held out a bunny girl costume. "Your main job for the day will be serving customers at a females-only bar. Don't worry, I'm not going to subject you to pinching and grabbing.. yet. You'll be serving the captains, as well, as your behavior is paramount."

"Who's to say I won't just take the moment to attack them?" Koops growled. "Get my revenge and spit in this face of this training?"

"You're going to give me your shell, first. And you get it back, if you've been good, at the end of the day." Lucy replied smugly.

Bowsette didn't like the notion of relinquishing her shell, but she knew if she didn't give it willingly, it would just be taken forcefully. So she had to just trust that it would be given back to her later. She handed it over and looked at the outfit she had been given. "Do I...really have to wear that?"

"It's what's been provided, it's either that or nothing."

Bowsette considered for a moment, she wasn't sure how she felt about being nude in public in this new form now, and as such, reluctantly agreed to wear it. It was cute, she had to admit. It was black, with fishnet tights and black shoes, complete with a bunny ear circlet to accompany her horns. It did however, press her cock up against her stomach, creating a noticeable outline in the fabric, but with a member like hers, there never would be much way to hide it. "How...how do I look," she asked apprehensively.

Lucina could feel her cheeks flush a bit, "Oh! Uh...you look good!" She gave a cute thumbs up. Bowsette's huge breasts strained the outfit, but that had been anticipated and the chest area was reinforced. But even still, their immense size causes them to overflow the top somewhat.  
  
"Ok, so uh...let's get to your training then! Ladies first," she said chidingly. The technical purpose of allowing Bowsette ahead of her was that she could keep an eye on her to make sure she didn't try to escape, but, an added benefit was having an eyeful of Bowsette's ass, the cut of the outfit exposed at least half of it. And she couldn't help but be mesmerized by the sway and jiggle as they walked up the dungeon steps.

She instructed Koops towards a strange room where a chair awaited, with cuffs on the wrists and ankles to lock the person sitting in place. Above the chair was a helmet with tubes and wires, and from the walls a variety of medical instruments- some of them downright strange, some of them clearly not medical at all- were on mechanical tentacles that extended from the wall, or hung up in rows.

"What is THIS for?" Koops asked nervously.

"Sit in the chair." Lucina instructed, her voice becoming icy cold and incredibly firm. "Do as I say. Sit in the chair."

Koops quickly obeyed, and cursed herself at how eager she was to obey. Yesterday's sermon on obedience was still fresh in her mind. She couldn't help but notice that she had been deeply impacted by it, far more than her pride would like to admit. Koops just watched as Lucina gently moved her tail through a hole in the chair to give her room to sit, settled in, and cringed as the clamps on her wrists and ankles automatically shut tight. She was locked in place.

"This.. is the conditioning room." Lucina said confidently. This was her first time getting to use it, but she wouldn't tell Koops that. "It's where we... recalibrate you. Mentally. Physically. The mushrooms you ate yesterday? They were made from chemicals in this room. It's stolen technology, a combination of pirate tech and Chozo modifications. You should be honored."

"Why would I feel honored?! You about to brainwash me? After everything we sai-"

"SILENCE!" Lucina yelled abruptly, surprising them both. "Everything in this room is recorded. Be very careful." She hissed. Koops eyes widened with realization, then sank, saddened. Lucina walked over and gently slid a hand over Koop's cheek. After a moment she leaned in and kissed her wetly, leaving a trail of saliva between them when she pulled back. Koops stared at her, a bit drunk on lust from the kiss. "Trust me." Lucina whispered. "Let this happen to you."

Pulling the helmet down over Koops' face, Lucina stepped back and began to operate a console for a few moments.

Koops' senses came alive.

Blinded by lights and sounds pouring into her ears, she was slammed with noise that made it impossible to discern what was happening. Her sense of self was cast adrift, unable to discern where she was, what was happening. She wasn't sure if the world was spinning or if she was spinning. She didn't feel sick. Just nothing felt solid anymore. Her senses were bombarded in such a way that her defenses dropped, unable to exist against such an onslaught. Then came the stinging sensation- something had been injected into her neck.

"Lucy?!" She cried out, scared. Then she felt the heat- arousal like never before, pouring into her body. Her cock stiffened immediately, feeling harder than it had ever felt. She could feel things being attached to it. Sensors, or pieces of metal. She couldn't see. A hand- she knew it was Lucy's hand- gripped her cock.

**SLUT.** _ reverberated _ in Lucy's voice through the room and through Koops' skull and through her mind and into her _ soul. _ The sound was accompanied by a sensual stroke of her cock, which felt unlike anything had ever felt before. She felt ready to come from this single jerk of her cock. But she didn't. She couldn't. She didn't want to. She didn't care. Pleasure didn't have an apex or climax anymore. It was just everywhere.

_ SLUT. SLUT. SLUT. _ repeated. Jerks of her cock. Lucy was jerking her off in time to the sound.  _ (slut) _ Or was the sound being timed to Lucy's jerks?

Koops didn't comprehend  _ (slut) _ what was happening to her  _ (slut _ ), but her body did. It had been made pliable _ (slut) _ . It was now adjustable. It  _ (slut) _ understood on a deep level, below Koops mind _ (slut)  _ and heart  _ (slut)  _ and conscious thought  _ (slut) _ , that  **SLUT** meant pleasure.

Time _(slut_ ) stretched _(slut)_ on. _(slut)_ Koop's _(slut)_ perception _(slut)_ of _(slut)_ time _(slut)_ faded _(slut)_ as _(slut)_ she _(slut)_ was _(slut)_ drugged. _(slut)_ All _(slut)_ that _(slut)_ mattered _(slut)_ was   
_(slut) (Slut)_ ** _(Slut)_**

  
The helmet came off, and the sound and lights ceased. Koops wasn't sure how much time had passed, nor did she care at that point. She was hypnotized and dazed. She stared at Lucy stupidly, blinking. Lucy was approaching. Lucy injected something into her neck again. Something cold. She felt cold now. Numb. She stared at her big fat cock. Lucy spoke, and Koops couldn't understand. But her cock twitched. Lucy was putting something over the top of her cock. Lucy was straddling her cock, sitting on it like it was a plank, a huge meaty plank that went up between Lucy's buttocks. She was pressing into Koops. Koops smiled.

She liked Lucy.  
  
Lucy whispered. It felt distant, like she was whispering from another town in another century, but Koops somehow heard her. "You're going to be alright, Koops." Koops smiled dopily. "You can cum now, Koops. Cum for me. Cum lots." Lucy suddenly kissed her, and Koops obeyed.

She came so much. It felt like she was a firehose. Her balls felt so painfully full. But now they were getting to empty. And empty. And empty.. til empty. 

Her cock twitched and tried to cum but it couldn't. It was dry. It should have hurt. it didn't.

Lucy pulled back, leaving strands of saliva connecting her and Koops' lips, and reached behind her to the thing on Koops' cock. After a moment, she pulled a canister up, Koop's hot cum still inside.

She lifted her head back and made Koop watch as she drank it all.

As Lucina pulled up the canister, her mouth began to water. The scent filled her nostrils, for a moment, her mind seemed to be absent. Now her mouth wasn't the only thing watering. She brought it closer to her lips, she was glad Koops was watching, she wanted her to see. The rim touched her mouth, it was almost time. The heat of it rose against her face, she could smell it, and feel it, now it was time to taste it. 

Lucina tilted the canister up and her head back, hot, thick Koopa cum began streaming into her waiting maw. The first mouthful was the best. Her nerves tingled across her body, her thoughts evaporated, there was only this, only this taste, this warmth. She held it in her mouth, savored it as long as she could. There was so much more to come though, she knew. She swallowed, feeling the thick heat fall to the pit of her stomach, then opened her mouth for more.

Mouthful after mouthful she gulped and swallowed, still there was so much. The heat inside of her rose, her pussy was now a waterfall, a noticeable wetness had formed in her pants, growing larger with each passing second. She thought she might end up cumming herself, but that thought, like any others that tried to form was washed away with each mouthful of cum she swallowed. She was starting to feel full, with great effort she pulled the canister from her lips to see how much remained. She was only halfway through. She caught her breath and steeled herself, tipping the canister up again and resuming her lewd display.

Cum poured back into her mouth, as it touched her tongue again she felt herself quiver in orgasm. She shut her eyes tight and with a great amount of self-control she stood firm against the wave of ecstasy that washed over her, a small audible squeak however did make it's way to the surface. She either paid no mind or never noticed as she continued gulping down absurd amounts of semen.

Her cum-bloated stomach created a noticeable bump in her petite stomach. She felt like she would burst, but she wanted, needed, to finish it all. On she drank, careful not to spill a single drop. The wet stain had now spread all the way down her thighs. She felt as if she had let out almost as much as she had taken in. The canister felt almost empty now. She knew she was towards the end. The heat from her belly had now spread throughout her whole body, she felt like she was on fire.

After an imperceptible amount of time, she felt the last of Koops' Ambrosia slide into her mouth. But this one, she did not swallow. She kept it hidden at she looked over at her addled trainee. Her mouth was agape in awe at what she had witnessed. Lucina sat the canister down and stepped over towards Koops. She leaned forward, taking Koops by the chin, and planted her lips to hers. Once she felt a solid connection had been made, she opened her mouth, pushing the last of Koops' own cum into her mouth. 

Lucina pulled back and whispered, "Swallow," and Koops did without a second thought.

The cum tasted strange. It didn't taste bad at all. It was her cum. Bowser had never imagined drinking her own cum, but after witnessing that it felt inappropriate to disobey anything this very, very hot woman wanted her to do. She could feel how wet Lucina was. It poured down over her thighs. It pressed stickily into Koops' skin. It coated the entire length of her massive cock, which practically dripped with lubrication, Lucina's own arousal saturating it. After a moment's consideration she made her decision. Lucina wanted this as much as she did, she reasoned.

What her mistress wanted, she got. Lucina deserved the world. Like Peach had. Yes. Lucina would get the world Peach had rejected..

Lucina, not thinking entirely clearly, discarded the cannister and let it clatter to the floor loudly. She didn't want to move, right now. Not certain that she could, the way their hips felt fused together. Still, she hit the release button on the side of the chair and set Koops free.

Koops immediately grabbed her pants and yanked them down, freeing her wet bare skin.

"HEY!" Lucina cried out. "I order you to-"

"Your BODY  **orders** me to do this." Koops hissed, and her sultry, violent tone silenced Lucina, who felt the cum in her belly shift hotly as her muscles tightened. This wasn't supposed to happen. This was too soon and would throw her whole training set into chaos. She needed to control the situation.

"....don't take my virginity." She hissed suddenly. "Take my anal virginity. Please." She reached behind her and spread her buttocks slowly as Koops' eyes widened, and the dragoness nodded, lifted Lucina up.. and dropped her unkindly onto her cock, her soaking wet with feminine arousal phallus barrelling easily all the way to the hilt inside Lucina. 

Lucina yelped and squirted onto Koops' stomach, having an impromptu orgasm as she felt a cock inside her for the first time. Wires and cables were still attached to the cock, providing an interesting sensation... the console nearby came alive as it began to take data. It was taking data on their fucking. She realized this meant.. something. She wasn't sure. She yelped as the first stings of pain hit her from the cock's forceful invasion.. and then they faded.  
Groaning, she felt.. the cock shifting. It was being modified by the machine to adapt to its hole. Her ass... she realized with horror Koops' cock was about to grow to fit the capacity of her ass. And her ass would be modified to fit the cock. It would be a never ending cycle.

"We need to-"

"You need to shut up and let me do this." Koops growled, and began to lift and drop Lucina. Lucina's thoughts were blasted from her mind and she dropped her mouth agape. The pleasure was incredible. She could feel the cum inside her shifting around with every thrust and drop. It felt so, so good.   
Why hadn't they done this yesterday? This was so great. She felt like crying. She buried her head into Koops' neck, thoughts of the modifications the room would make to them forgotten for the moment.

"F...fuck me hard, slut." She groaned out. Koops cock twitched hard.

"Will do!"

Lucina wrapped her arms around Bowsette's neck as the much stronger dragoness lifted her up and down on her huge fem-cock. Groans and moans arose from both women, Lucina had never felt anything like this before, she was unbelievably full. She kept her head against Koops' neck, shutting her eyes tight. It hurt, but underneath those waves of pain was a sea of pleasure. She braced herself and endured, feeling her slave lover's cock stuff her ass over and over, feeling the immense amount of cum slosh in her stomach alongside it.   
Oh how she longed for this, so many years, so many tragedies. No time for love, for sex. No time to explore the deepest reaches of her mind, to uncover her perversities. Now, however, she knew she had time. So much time. Her home and family were safe, and would stay safe. She could breathe, she could relax, she could love, and she could dive to the lowest depths of her mind, and know who she truly was.

"Faster," she whispered, "fuck me, ungh, like you wanted to fuck her. G-give me, ahhh, what she turned away."

Bowsette needed no more permission than that as she stood, turned to face the chair, and helped Lucina pivot, cock still in ass, until her knees were in the seat. Lucina braced herself against the back of the chair with one hand, and lustfully rubbed her cunt with the other. Koops took firm hold of her little lover's hips and began to viciously ravage Lucy's ass.

Lucina wasn't sure that even something as sturdy as this chair could Bowsette's onslaught. Her ass had loosened by this point, becoming a cozy home for the monstrous cock now inside her. She tried to moan, wanted to let it out, to let Koops know how good this felt, but any sound she tried to make was caught in her throat as she was relentlessly fucked. 'H-how...how could anyone turn away from this. All this passion...all this strength...all this love, wasted. Wasted on someone who neither wanted nor deserved it'

Her eyes shot open as Bowsette picked up the pace. Whapwhapwhapwhap was the sound, a whorish moan finally escaped her lips. The chair creaked under the weight of Bowsette's anal assault. Lucy's mind went blank, words and visualizations no longer formed. Her thoughts had been reduced to their most primitive aspects. Colors, sensations, and feelings swirled through her head. All things became one. Pain and pleasure became indistinguishable.

It was then that Koops reached up and grabbed the helmet that had been used on her, twisting her sensations, and jammed it down onto Lucy's head. She had to twist it to do so, causing some of the tubes to knot. The console flickered with feedback, showing a loading icon, then resumed normal function.

"Now you get what you deserve." hissed Bowser, laughing and slammed her hips against Lucy without regard.

It was Lucina's turn to have her world suddenly thrown into bliss. It was an easy transition, she'd already been mostly there. The machine, however, showed her a world without meaning. Where anything could be true. All she knew was that her body was being fucked hard and that it felt so, so good. For a few brief moments, Lucina existed only as pleasure- the sharp pressure and jerks of sex defining her mind. It imbedded itself deep.

"You.." Koops said, unsure what to do now that the tables were turned. Sure, she wanted revenge. She wasn't trained in this kind of machine-thing. Magic was always more her gig. Yet she knew the power of a hypnosis spell, and knew that the machine functioned on similar foundations. She could say something and Lucina would accept it as truth. She could get what she wanted now.

So what did she want? "You..."

Having the power stupefied Koops briefly, and her thrusts slowed. "You.." She started again, then shook her head and decided to just keep fucking Lucina as she thought.  
  


**You**. ** _You._** _You._

Lucina heard the words and accepted them. They echoed, merged with the fucking. She was fucking. You was sex. You was fucking. You was pleasure. Lucina was for fucking. Lucina was for pleasure. She associated her self with sex. She was sex. It was a divine revelation.  
  


**This is you.** said her father's voice. She would obey this.

_ This is you. _ said her mother's voice. She would love this.  
  


"You want to have my babies!" Koops cried out, having decided something at last. Bowser did love children, after all.

"You'll accept me no matter what!" She said, shocking herself. Why had she said that? Slowing down, she tried to comprehend what she had just said. in a fit of emotion.

Lucina suddenly reached up and grabbed the helmet, tearing it off. She glared back at Bowser , yanked one knee up and delivered a hard kick to Koop's midsection, sending her flying backwards, cock popping out, tumbling onto the floor. The wires and metal pieces attached to Koop's cock miraculously did not come tearing off, and as she flopped onto her back, cock pointed skyward, they seemed to hum with energy.

Koops slowly looked up to see Lucina walking at her. Lucina was walking.. strangely. It was almost like she was dancing over to her, in an angry, extremely sexual manner. Her hips were swaying, snapping, moving to an unheard tune. She stepped over Koop's midsection, lined up the enormous cock with her ass, swung her hips back and forth against it. A circle of slow movement towards her sphincter. Koops didn't understand. This was the sexiest dream she had ever had.

Lucina dropped down onto her knees, taking as much of the cock into her ass as she could. Twitching her hips to her unheard rhythm, she pumped her ass inches up and down, up and down, sometimes further, sometimes farther. 

"You. and I need to have a serious talk about boundaries, here." Lucina said, with an ice cold hate in her voice. "I am your superior." She stopped her hip magic for a moment. "Repeat."

"Y-you are my superior!" Koops responded fearfully.

"You will not, EVER, perform an act of insubordination like that again." Lucina said, eyes narrowing into diamonds that threatened to send Koops to the darkest, coldest corner of the deepest, craven dungeon.

Koops stammered and felt Lucina's ass CLENCH like iron on her cock.

"I... I will not perform an act of insubordination..." She got out, desperate. "Ever again." 

Something died in her then.

Lucina leaned back and smiled, the hate dissipating from her eyes. She dropped the remaining way onto Koops' cock, burying it to the hilt inside her ass. Lucina made the pain go away, Koops realized. She'd just crushed her resistance, her pride, everything she was under an icy heel and now.. Koops was free. Free to enjoy Lucina.

A zap of electric blue energy flew up the wires on Bowser's cock into them both, unseen by the two, unnoticed in the heat of their coupling. The nearby console read out, "MODIFICATIONS COMPLETE. INTERNAL ELASTICITY BOOSTED."

Lucina was somewhat surprised by the ease with which she was now taking Bowsette's cock. She had expected some discomfort, but there was none. She took it effortlessly, her ass making whatever room was necessary. She wasn't sure why, she figured it must have something to do with the machinery attached to Bowsette. It didn't matter, she thought, it's for the best. She slammed down on the huge cock with renewed vigor, driving it at deep as it could go, she could take it all without worry.

"Ohhh Koops, this, you, feel so good. Now, hah, I...I want you to give it all to me. Ahhh...fill me top to bottom with your cum."

Lucina kneaded Bowsette's pillowy tits, sending pulses of electric ecstasy through her body. She was close, she knew it, and she knew Lucy knew too. She bit her lip and cried out, the teasing of her sensitive breasts was the trigger she needed. She wasn't sure how she could still have anything left in the tank, but the building pressure assured her there was still plenty left. As she felt the last barrier give way she grabbed hold of Lucina's hips and bucked her own upwards, meeting in the middle as cum began to surge out of her cock.   
Both of the women moaned with delight, Lucina smiled as she felt the heat of her slave's cum again. She could feel each pulse and twitch of Bowsette's cock as more and more cum flooded her insides. Lucina felt the pressure build quickly, Koops came far faster than she drank earlier, she looked down, saliva dripping from her mouth as she did, and saw her stomach now bulged noticeably, as if she were pregnant. Her insides overflowing with hot dragoness semen. 

Bowsette bit her lip hard, trying desperately to stifle her moans as best she could, but it was for naught. The sensations were too great, she moaned deeply and loudly, the heat and pressure of Lucina's petite ass was enough to melt even her diamond hard cock. She felt spurt after spurt of cum leave, ballooning her trainer's stomach even farther.

Lucina came again as Bowsette's orgasm subsided. Her ass clamped hard as ecstasy gripped her mind and body, squeezing what few last remaining amounts of cum were left from Koops' cock. The event now over, both women could barely move. They remained almost perfectly still, aside from the heaving of their chests as they panted and caught their breath. Neither could say a word, minds foggy and unclear. Sweat dripped from them both, the occasional droplet formed on Lucina's nose or chin, dripping silently between her subordinate's breasts. 

Lucina wasn't sure how they were going to separate themselves. She knew the moment she lifted off, gravity would take over and she would end up with an immense mess on her hands. She looked over on a table next to the chair, just a few feet away and saw her bag. An idea struck her. 

"Ok," she panted, "Koops, I need a favor." Bowsette strained to even lift her head to look at Lucina, "And, what, hah, may I ask, kind of favor is that?"

"You know as well as I what will happen if I get off of you. I need you to help me scooch over to my bag there. I have a solution."

  
Koops looked over at the bag, so close, yet so far away. "Ok...how are we going to that?"

Lucina sighed heavily, "With great difficulty I imagine."

The pair inched their way closer, they were both glad no one was around to see their awkward scuttle, like some sort of perverse pretzel-twisted crab. But at last, they were close enough for Lucina to reach her bag. She heaved it down, setting the heavy bag rather roughly on Bowsette's stomach, eliciting a grunt from the dragoness. She rummaged her bag before pulling out a black buttplug. 

Bowsette understood what Lucina's plan was now as the little trainer slowly lifted herself off of the flaccid, but still massive cock, buttplug at the ready. Once off she felt cum beginning to flow out and quickly inserted the plug, keeping the flood at bay for now. She sighed with relief, "Ok...I guess that's it for-"

"Lucina," Zelda's voice seemed to come from nowhere. The realization hit Lucina that she had forgotten about the room being recorded. "Once you escort the prisoner to her next assignment, would you come to my quarters please."  



End file.
